Scott Bakula
| Place of birth = St. Louis, Missouri | Characters = Jonathan Archer | Image2 = Jonathan Archer, 2151.jpg }} Scott Stewart Bakula è il talentuoso attore che ha interpretato Jonathan Archer, il capitano dell'[[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]], nella serie Star Trek: Enterprise. Prima di Enterprise, Bakula raggiunge la fama per aver recitato come protagonista in un altra serie di fantascienza, (1989-1993). Per la sua performance nel ruolo del Dr. Sam Beckett in questa serie, Bakula ricevette quattro candidature per gli Emmy Award come "Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series". In Quantum Leap Bakula risulta aver diretto anche tre episodi, e il co-protagonista Dean Stockwell, è apparso insieme a lui nuovamente nell'episodio di Enterprise, . ''Enterprise'' & Star Trek Nel 2001, Bakula viene ingaggiato per il ruolo del capitano Jonathan Archer per la quinta serie di Star Trek, Enterprise. Come fan della serie classica di Star Trek, Bakula era entusiasta per questa scelta. In Enterprise, Bakula attraversò un periodo di programmazione relativamente più tranquillo di quando lavorava in Quantum Leap, dato che non doveva più essere il solo a sostenere la scena. Descrivendo come i produttori Rick Berman e Brannon Braga gli proposero il ruolo di un capitano di Star Trek, Bakula rammenta: "Parlavano di riportare una sensazione più profonda del clima creato dalle relazioni di Kirk, Spock e Bones a bordo ... diventare più vicina alle relazioni fra l'equipaggio, il capitano ed i suoi ufficiali, contrapposta al rapporto con l'universo. E quello, sul momento, per me è stato molto allettante." http://www.treknation.com/interviews/scott_bakula.shtml Bakula appare in tutti i 98 episodi della serie, che durò quattro stagioni dal fino al , quando venne cancellata a causa dei bassi ascolti. Lui e la co-protagonista Jolene Blalock, sono stati gli ultimi membri del cast principale ad essere rilasciati in seguito alla fine della fotografia principale dell'episodio finale, il . Altri personaggi Image:Archer and T'Pol.jpg|Organiano (nel corpo di Jonathan Archer) ( ) Image:Jonathan Archer (mirror).jpg‎|Jonathan Archer (specchio) ( ) File:Johnathan Archer, 2161.jpg|Jonathan Archer (ologramma) ( ) Filmografia * (1986) * Gung Ho (serie tv - 1986) * (1 episodio - 1986) * (sitcom - 1986-1988) * (2 episodi 1987) * (serie tv - 1988) * (1989-1993) * (film - 1990) * (film - 1991) * Mercy Mission: The Rescue of Flight 771 (film - 1993) * (film - 1994) * (14 episodi 1994-1996) * (mini-serie - 1995) * (film - 1995) * The Bachelor's Baby (CBS movie-of-the-week - 1996) * (serie tv - 1996) * (animazione - 1997) * (film - 1998) * (film - 1999) * (film - 1999) * Above Suspicion (film - 2000) * Life as a House (film - 2001) * What Girls Learn (film - 2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) * Papa's Angels (film - 2003) * (2 episodi, 2006) * (film tv -2007) * (1 episodio, 2007) * (1 episodio, 2008) * (5 episodi, 2008) * (2009) * (4 episodi, 2009) * (1 episodio, 2009) * (serie tv - 2009) Collegamenti esterni * * * * Siti di fan *Scott Bakula Entertainment *Scott Bakula - Latest Appearances and News *Project Quantum Leap Bakula, Scott Bakula, Scott Bakula, Scott bg:Скот Бакула cs:Scott Bakula de:Scott Bakula en:Scott Bakula es:Scott Bakula fr:Scott Bakula nl:Scott Bakula pl:Scott Bakula pt:Scott Bakula ru:Скотт Бакула